Mas allá de la muerte:Te encontrare
by adii.rdz
Summary: Una promesa, un ultimo suspiro y mas allá de la muerte te encontrare... (Historia Completa)
1. Chapter 1

**Mas allá de la muerte... Te encontrare.**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer la historia es mía.**

**Esta historia, está dedicada al grupo "Metáforas para la fantasía" ya que tuve el honor de ser invitada por la linda de Mónica, se los recomiendo mucho porque están increíbles las dinámicas que realizan y le dan muchas oportunidades a las lectoras y a las escritoras.**

**Esta historia no es tanto de miedo, pero si habla de la muerte y de lo que hay mas allá de ella, las(os) dejo con la historia que espero que les guste. No esta terminada, pero lo estará en estos días.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

**Amores que se separan trágicamente, destinos crueles en manos de otras personas. Marie Masen tenía una vida perfecta en compañía de su esposo y pequeño hijo Ethan. Sin embargo un cruel destino en manos del demonio Ephraim Black hace que todo lo que la hacia feliz desaparezca. Ella se suicida para reunirse con su familia, pero las cosas no salen como esperaba. Una promesa, un ultimo suspiro y aunque sea más allá de la muerte... te encontrare**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_._

_._

_._

─ _Ephraim Black… detente_

_─No Marie durante años, he querido estar contigo y tu no haces nada más que despreciarme._

_─Ephraim, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo te quiero como mi amigo? Ya déjame en paz por Dios, ya asesinaste a Anthony y a mi hijo, ¿Acaso crees que violándome voy a terminar siendo tu mujer? Yo morí el día en que lo hicieron ellos._

_─No Marie tu estas viva y vas a hacer mi mujer –ríe escandalosamente_

_Ephraim se acerca lentamente a mí y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, no puedo correr a ningún lugar. ¡Quiero morirme antes que ser la mujer del malnacido este! Cierro los ojos y mi espalda topa con la mesita de noche donde Anthony guardaba un cuchillo. Abro el cajón sin despegar mi vista de la mirada de el._

_─Tsk… Tsk…Tsk… Marie por fin vas a ser mía. –Dice con una voz tenebrosa el demonio de Black._

_─Nunca Ephraim nunca lo seré, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente le pertenecen a Anthony Masen y siempre va a ser así y conjuro que si no es en esta vida, en la que sigue mi familia y yo seremos felices por siempre ─grito y en un movimiento rápido encajo el cuchillo en mi cuello siento la sangre caer por mi cuerpo y lentamente caigo al piso. "Pronto mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos aunque sea mas allá de la muerte, yo...te encontrare" –pienso y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro._

_─ ¡No maldita! Te seguiré a donde vayas. Algún día nos volveremos a ver y ahí serás mía para toda la eternidad._

.

.

.

Mi alarma comienza a sonar, me tengo que despertar para ponerme a trabajar, no se me hace tan difícil porque mi trabajo es mi pasión, no hay nada más que me llene tanto como escribir. Por que para mi en realidad no es un trabajo, es mi mayor pasatiempo. Soy muy afortunado porque lo tengo todo a pesar de tener apenas 23 años de edad, amigos, una familia genial, un perro al que adoro, un buen trabajo, mi propio departamento y mi carro último modelo que es mi vida entera.

Lo único que me hace falta es una novia, pero no ha llegado la indicada, he tenido varias , pero ninguna se ha sentido correcta. Sé que pronto llegara, no sé cuando, tal vez todavía no nace, como dicen por ahí. Pero algún día llegara, solo espero que no tarde.

Tengo en mente escribir un libro de miedo, pero no se por donde comenzar, la inspiración no ha llegado a mí. Hace días vi un reportaje en la televisión donde hablaban sobre una vieja mansión que se encuentra a las afueras de Forks, Washington. Donde dicen que hay espíritus y todas esas cosas, dicen que se renta para vacacionar, y esa es mi idea para este viernes. Irme a quedar ahí durante un fin de semana para ver si la inspiración llega por fin.

.

.

.

Hoy es viernes preparo mi maleta, porque me espera un fin de semana inolvidable. Tengo un presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar. Ya fui a pagar el alquiler de la semana que pasare en la casa.

Tomo mi auto y mientras manejo por la carretera, comienzo a recordar el sueño que estos días se ha vuelto recurrente cuando duermo. Estoy en un bosque y una chica esta de espaldas a mi, su cabello es largo y color castaño, cae como en ondas, se ve tan suave, que quisiera pasar mis dedos por cada hebra para sentirlo.

Me acerco lentamente a ella y un olor dulzón golpea mi nariz, huele muy delicioso, levanto mi brazo para tocar su hombro y hablar con ella, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, se desvanece y un fuego comienza a arder. En ese momento mi sueño se termina.

Voy perdido en mis pensamientos y no me doy cuenta de como es que una chica se atraviesa en mi camino, freno mi carro de golpe, estoy asustado, puede que haya lastimado a la chica. Me bajo del carro para ayudarla y para mi sorpresa no hay nadie.

Subo de nuevo a el auto, aun sin poder creer la experiencia que acabo de pasar. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que vi a alguien, pero al parecer mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada. Menos mal y no venia ningún carro con el cual pudiera causar un accidente.

.

.

.

Sin darme cuenta llego a la casa, se ve tan tenebrosa por fuera, es una casa imponente, grande con un jardín inmenso, con grandes ventanales y un balcón del que supongo es la habitación principal. Tomo las llaves que me dio la señora encargada del hospedaje y abro la puerta. Entro y no hay ningún ruido, todo está en silencio, y esta pulcramente arreglada a pesar del tiempo, sus paredes son de un color blanco y de el cuelgan varios cuadros. Dicen las leyendas que aquí murió una familia a causa de la envidia de un hombre que no pudo aceptar que el amor de su niñez se casara con otro y tuviera un hijo y mato de una manera sangrienta al esposo de la mujer y al hijo. Y que el día que iba a hacerla suya a la fuerza, ella cogió un cuchillo y prefirió darse muerte para alcanzar a su amado y a su hijo.

Las personas de alrededor dicen que a veces pueden ver vagando a la mujer, porque su alma no ha descansado en paz, por una promesa que no ha logrado cumplir, no ha podido reunirse con su familia. También dicen que el hombre vendió su alma al diablo para encontrarse un día con la mujer e impedir que sea feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

Sé que en la casa se siente una fuerte vibra, desde que entras es como si en verdad las leyendas contadas por la gente de los alrededores sean ciertas. Al menos espero que mi semana aquí sea productiva.

.

.

.

Después de una larga tarde explorando cada rincón de la casa, me dirijo hacia la habitación, me siento muy cansado, abro la puerta y por alguna extraña razón es como si ya hubiera estado aquí, no se , pero hay algo de la recamara que me llama, pero no logro descifrar que es. Cierro la puerta y paso a paso camino por toda la habitación, dejo mi maleta en el piso. Decido que es momento de tomar un baño, así que estoy apunto de tomar una ducha, abro la llave para que la tina se llene de agua. Mientras espero , me despojo una a una las prendas de mi cuerpo. Cuando estoy desnudo meto una mano al agua para comprobar su temperatura y me doy cuenta de que esta tibia justo como la necesito. Introduzco todo mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos y por unos segundos me relajo tanto que me quedo dormido.

Despierto, porque siento que alguien me está observando, de repente una corriente eléctrica corre desde mis pies hasta mi cuello. Abro los ojos y la puerta está abierta, el agua comienza a enfriarse, me enjabono y me lavo rápidamente. No recuerdo haber dejado la puerta abierta.

Salgo de la tina, me seco y me visto. Me dirijo hacia la habitación y de repente escucho un leve llanto. Comienzo a sentir curiosidad, bajo las escaleras para revisar de donde proviene el llanto. Me dirijo hacia la cocina y me encuentro con la luz prendida. Una rara sensación se instala en mi cuerpo y de pronto veo a una mujer sentada en el piso, se encuentra de espaldas a mí y lo único que puedo percibir son unas cuantas hebras de cabello de color gris. Levanto mi brazo para tocarla, me acerco lentamente a ella y con mis dedos rozo su hombro, ella voltea lentamente y suelta un grito desgarrador y yo me desmayo de la impresión de ver su rostro cadavérico, de lo ultimo que estoy consciente es de mi cuerpo golpeando el piso y la oscuridad invadiendo mi vista.

.

.

.

_─Anthony… Anthony… Anthony… eres tu… despierta por favor…_

Escucho una voz a lo lejos, siento que alguien me está moviendo, pero no puedo abrir los ojos, siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, tal vez se me subió el muerto como dicen. De pronto un recuerdo viene a mi memoria, el de la mujer con la cara desfigurada y obligo a mi cuerpo a despertar de esta pesadilla, tengo que salir de esta casa del demonio.

Abro los ojos y lo que veo, me deja confundido, más que la aparición de hace no se cuanto tiempo.

Una chica de piel clara, ojos color verde como los míos y largo cabello marrón, esta sollozando, tiene la cara completamente roja. Volteo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que sigo en el piso, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni como esta chica entro aquí y peor aún no se porque razón me llama Anthony.

─Anthony mi amor ─solloza fuertemente y se acerca a mí, no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos, son tan hermosos. Ella me abraza y una cálida sensación llega a mi cuerpo, rodeo con mis brazos a la chica y es como si ellos estuvieran diseñados para abrazar sus suaves curvas.

Me mira fijamente de nuevo y después mira mis labios, lentamente acerca su cara a la mía y me besa tiernamente, no puedo hacer nada más que corresponderle el beso. Nunca me había sentido así, de esta manera como si el estar besando a una chica de la cual no sé ni siquiera su nombre fuera algo normal para mi.

Ella se separa de mi y un leve sonrojo inunda su hermosa cara.

─Lo siento, si te espante hace unas horas, no vi cuando llegaste y el espantar a las personas es mi manera de que se alejen de esta casa.

─Yo… no te preocupes perdón por mi manera de reaccionar. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

─Mi nombre es Marie Masen, lo siento también por el beso de hace rato, pero es que eres tan parecido a mi esposo, que te confundí con él. ─bajo la mirada avergonzada por la situación

─ ¿Tu vives aquí? ─le pregunto

─Emm… se puede decir que si ─se voltea y me da la espalda

─ ¿Se puede decir? ¿Ósea que no estás segura?

─Edward esta es mi casa, pero hay un pequeño detalle

─¿Cual detalle Marie? ─pregunto nerviosamente

─Yo no estoy viva, Edward

─ ¿A qué te refieres Marie? –pregunto dudoso sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo.

Seriamente Marie me mira, sus ojos reflejan que algo importante esta apunto de revelarme.

─ Hace 80 años me suicide –me contesta y ya no se qué pensar…

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Historia dedicada para el #NIGHTOFOS del grupo N&amp;C-Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la <strong>**fantasía. Les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero lo disfruten, algo de drama por aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Mi cuerpo entra en estado de Shock, no puedo creer lo que Marie me está diciendo, como puede ser posible que esté muerta si yo la estoy viendo, o es que acaso estoy fantaseando. Y más aún si ella no me había visto, quien me estaba mirando cuando estaba bañándome y me quede dormido. Tal vez mi mente de escritor se fue a su lugar feliz donde encuentra sus momentos de inspiración. ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero lo más probable es que lo que esté pasando sea culpa de eso. Lo más probable es que si cierro los ojos ella va a desaparecer.

Intento cerrando los ojos fuertemente, así permanezco por unos segundos, pero cuando los abro Marie sigue aquí. No se ha ido a ningún lugar. Me mira y tiene el ceño fruncido, sus ojos muestran algo de desconcierto, pero no dice nada.

─Edward… ¿Me podrías informar si te pasa algo? ─el tono de Marie suena algo molesto.

─Sucede que no creo ni una palabra de lo que me dijiste Marie –contesto algo irritado

─ ¿A no me crees Edward? Entonces me puedes explicar ¿Cómo fue que lo primero que viste cuando te acercaste a mi fue a otra persona?

─ Pues lo único que sé es que me desmaye cuando vi a alguien desfigurado y con el pelo gris. Y a ti, te vi cuando me desperté de mi trance. Y discúlpame pero tú no eres horrible, tu eres un ser hermoso Marie ─ahora como vil adolescente siento que estoy más rojo que un tomate.

El rostro de Marie cambia por un momento, y se torna un poco comprensivo.

─Tienes razón Edward, discúlpame sé que es difícil creer que yo estoy muerta, pero mi alma esta vagando en esta casa, te juro que no entiendo que fue lo que paso. Se suponía que mi alma tenía que irse a alcanzar a… ─Marie guarda silencio, y me da la espalda.

─Olvídalo Edward nadie puede comprenderme.

─No Marie dime qué te pasa. ─Alzo mi brazo para tomar su mano, de esta manera voltea y por un momento me pierdo en la intensidad de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Algo de ella me llama. Mi instinto de protección hacia ella, esta activado, lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que ahora cuenta conmigo y no la dejare sola, hasta ayudarla.

─Edward yo… ella titubea un poco, pero sé que está dispuesta a contarme su historia, veo en sus ojos que confía en mí y no voy a perder la oportunidad.

─Te voy a contar que es lo que me pasa, Edward. Tal vez el desahogarme contigo me ayude y pueda regresar a casa. Solo te pido que no me interrumpas en ningún momento y me dejes terminar lo que voy a contarte. ¿Ok Edward?

─Ok Marie, soy todo oídos.

.

.

.

**Marie Pov**

_Yo era una chica feliz, vivía en una época hermosa, los años 20´s. Era una chica sencilla, vivía con mis dos hermanos mayores. Mis padres habían muerto cuando yo aun era chica, pero amor por parte de mis grandiosos hermanos nunca me falto. Éramos una familia hermosa a pesar de la falta que nos hacían nuestros padres y vivíamos en esta maravillosa casa. Cuando yo era pequeña tenía un amigo que se llamaba Ephraim Black, el era todo para mi, nos conocíamos desde bebes, siempre estuvimos juntos, nos encantaba jugar en el barro y contar estrellas mientras estabamos acostados en el jardín de la casa. Yo amaba a Ephraim como una mujer ama a un hermano. Pero los sentimientos de el hacia mi, nunca fueron de esa manera. El me pregunto que si quería ser su novia, pero yo le dije que no. Le hable de mis sentimientos y el respeto mi decisión sin embargo me dijo que nunca dejaría de insistir. Y nuestra amistad siguió como si yo nunca lo hubiera rechazado. Ephraim seguía a mi lado. _

_Un día una nueva familia se mudo enfrente de la casa. La familia Masen, compuesta por Emmet y Rosalie los padres y sus hijos Alice y Anthony._

_La primera vez que yo vi a Anthony, entendí el por qué de que en mi vida hubiera rechazado a todos los chicos que me cortejaban. El por qué no hubiera funcionado con Ephraim. Me sentía avergonzada de estarlo mirando, el pensaría que yo era una loca, sin embargo lo mire desde la ventana de mi casa. Día a día lo veía salir de ahí y jugar con su hermana Alice, sin embargo el nunca parecía percatarse de mi existencia. _

_Cierto día, salí de mi casa para ir a la iglesia, iba tan distraída pensado en ese chico, que no me di cuenta y me tropecé con una piedra, yo era algo torpe en esa época. Sin embargo cuando estuve a punto de llegar al piso, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Levante mi rostro, y lo tenía frente ami, por primera vez. Me enamore locamente de Anthony, cuando mi mirada por fin se cruzo con la suya, comprendí que por fin había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecer, sin embargo tenía miedo de ser tan poca cosa para él. Anthony era un chico alto, delgado, de piel pálida como la mía y unos impresionantes ojos de un color marrón casi como el chocolate. Su cabello era de un color cobrizo, tan extraño, pero perfecto. _

_Algo impensable sucedió. Anthony me sonrió y yo solo quería desmayarme de la impresión, mi corazón estaba a mil, no podía articular ni un miserable **Gracias por salvarme.**_

_Cuando por fin pude conectar mi lengua con mi cerebro le hable._

─_Muchas gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es Marie, tal vez nunca me hayas visto, pero yo sí, soy tu vecina, vivo enfrente de tu casa. ─rápidamente me arrepentí de mi disparatada lengua y guarde silencio, no sabía dónde meter mi cabeza._

─_Hola Marie, no te preocupes para mí no fue ninguna molestia salvar a una bella dama como tú. Mi nombre es Anthony Masen__y desde el primer día que llegue y te vi. Yo me enamore de ti. ─ un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara._

_El me lo dijo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, tanto como mi ropa me lo permitió._

_Ese mismo día por la tarde Anthony fue a mi casa a pedirle permiso a mis hermanos, para platicar conmigo, como se estilaba por esos tiempos, mis hermanos lo permitieron, siempre y cuando alguien nos acompañara, así que su hermana Alice se convirtió en nuestra chaperona y en mi mejor amiga. _

_Los días pasaron y mi relación con Anthony se fue haciendo cada vez más cercana me fui enamorando poco a poco de su forma de ser, de su amabilidad con las personas. De su fe en mis sueños, amaba escribir. Y él me apoyaba y me alentaba. También platicábamos de su pasión por la medicina, el era Doctor. Todo continúo así, hasta que un día me confesó sus sentimientos más abiertamente. Poco a poco yo me fui despegando de Ephraim y no fui consciente de eso, hasta que fue muy tarde. Rompí su corazón y no hice nada para evitarlo. Un día Ephraim llego a mi casa con un ramo de flores, justo en el momento en el cual Anthony le pedía a mis hermanos su permiso para casarse conmigo. Cuando ellos aceptaron, Ephraim tiro las flores al piso, grito un no muy fuerte, voltee y lo vi llorando, el se fue corriendo y yo fui detrás de él. Pero corrió tan fuerte que no lo volví a ver. Me sentía tan triste, pero nada podía empañar mi felicidad. Meses después me case con Anthony y él me beso por primera vez. Y fui feliz con él, por un tiempo. Mis hermanos nos dejaron esta casa para nosotros y ellos se fueron a otros estados con sus esposas, para comenzar una nueva vida. Un día nos enteramos de que seríamos padres y fuimos los más felices del mundo. Un día de enero nació nuestro pequeño Ethan, el era hermoso, una combinación de el cabello de Anthony de un color rojizo y con los ojos de un verde como el mío, el era perfecto. Nuestra vida era maravillosa, hasta que un día la felicidad termino. Yo Salí a pasear con mis amigas un día, yo no quería hacerlo pero Anthony me motivo a que lo hiciera, me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para mi y me ordeno que saliera con mis amigas. Cuando regrese a casa, me extrañe que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Entre a la casa, prendí las luces y lo que me encontré me lleno de miedo. Toda la sala, estaba revuelta, había jarrones en el piso, los muebles volteados, mire detenidamente el suelo y me percate, de que había sangre derramada, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, me sentía tan impotente, comencé a llamar a Anthony y a Ethan pero ninguno aparecía. _

_Yo…. _─comienzo a sollozar y Edward me da la mano─Espera tengo que seguir contándote.

─No Marie, no puedes seguir contándome algo que te hace daño.

─Lo necesito Edward, tengo que contarlo, porque a nadie se lo he dicho. ─seguí con mi relato.

_Subí paso a paso las escalaras, y el rastro de sangre estaba esparcido por todo el camino. Afuera de nuestra recamara, había una nota, la tome dudosa de hacerlo, pero lo hice. _

_**Mi queridísima Marie:**_

_**El dolor de tu desprecio es algo que nunca he podido olvidar, si yo sufro, tu también lo harás, por ese motivo jamás volverás a ver a Masen con vida, ni al pequeño bastardo que tienen por hijo. Lamento las circunstancias, pero todo en esta vida se paga.**_

_**Pd. Voy a venir por ti Marie, y serás mía para siempre.**_

_**Disfruta tu regalo**_

_**Atentamente: Ephraim Black**_

_Abrí la puerta, con el miedo y un fuerte presentimiento estrellándose en mi estomago. La imagen que vi me dejo paralizada. Anthony estaba en el piso, con un cuchillo enterrado en su corazón. Me acerque a él, pero debido a toda la sangre que perdió, murió. Estaba destrozada, mi pequeño bebe estaba en la cama y una almohada cubría su cara, quite la almohada y mi bebe no estaba respirando, el maldito ese lo asfixio, el maldito mato a mi familia y yo no estuve aquí para evitarlo._

_Salí de mi casa, pidiendo ayuda, mi ropa estaba sucia, llena de sangre, la gente pensaba que yo había cometido una locura, sin embargo me caí al piso, y de lo único que fui consciente fue de la oscuridad y nadamas, pensé que yo también me había muerto, pero no fue así._

_Días después desperté en un hospital, mis hermanos estaban ahí me cuidaron y me protegieron como siempre lo hacían. Salí de ahí y fuimos al funeral de mi familia, yo lo único que quería hacer era morirme. Durante semanas no comí, no me bañe, estaba en depresión total, no salía de mi casa, no hablaba con nadie. Casi hasta podía escuchar a mi bebe corriendo por la casa, llamándome mamá. Podía imaginar a mi Anthony amándome cada noche, besando cada centímetro de mi piel, y su aroma tan increíble. _

_Una noche Ephraim regreso, yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero el solo lo acelero. Ephraim vino a burlase en mi cara de lo que había causado. El desgraciado este como demonio, mato a mi familia y ahora quería quedarse conmigo. Eso no se lo permitiría jamás. _

─_Marie, Marie no puedo creer lo deprimente que te vez, ya no queda nada de la imponente belleza que me volvía loco. Sin embargo el amor no conoce belleza, el amor siempre está presente. _

─¡_Tu no estás enamorado de mi! Infeliz, estas obsesionado conmigo eres un demente, si te acercas gritare para que vengan a detenerte y te lleven al sanatorio mental ─le grité con determinación._

─_No nena, tu no le vas a llamar a nadie, lo único que vas a gritar va a ser mi nombre cuando te este cogiendo._

_El degenerado se acerco a mí y lo único que pude susurrarle por culpa del miedo que invadía mi cuerpo fue ─__Ephraim Black… detente_

─_No Marie durante años, he querido estar contigo y tu no haces nada más que despreciarme._

─_Ephraim, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo te quiero como mi amigo? Ya déjame en paz por Dios, ya asesinaste a Anthony y a mi hijo, ¿Acaso crees que violándome voy a terminar siendo tu mujer? Yo morí el día en que lo hicieron ellos._

─_No Marie tu estas viva __y vas a hacer mi mujer –ríe escandalosamente_

_Ephraim se acerca lentamente a mí, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, no puedo correr a ningún lugar. ¡Quiero morirme antes que ser la mujer del malnacido este! Cierro los ojos y mi espalda topa con la mesita de noche donde Anthony guardaba un cuchillo. Abro el cajón sin despegar mi vista de la mirada de él._

─_Tsk… Tsk…Tsk… Marie por fin vas a ser mía. –Dice con una voz tenebrosa el demonio de Black._

─_Nunca Ephraim nunca lo seré, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente le pertenecen a Anthony Masen y siempre va a ser así, y conjuro que si no es en esta vida, en la que sigue mi familia y yo seremos felices por siempre ─grito y en un movimiento rápido encajo el cuchillo en mi cuello siento la sangre caer por mi cuerpo y lentamente caigo al piso. "Pronto mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos aunque sea mas allá de la muerte, yo...te encontrare" –pienso y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro._

─ _¡No maldita! Te seguiré a donde vayas. Algún día nos volveremos a ver y ahí serás mía para toda la eternidad._

Cerré mis ojos, y mi alma estuvo vagando por muchos lugares Edward, por más que lo intente nunca pude encontrar mi camino hacia ellos, no cumplí mi promesa Edward, mi alma no puede descansar en paz, quizá por el miedo a que el maldito de Black aparezca y cumpla su promesa de impedir que seamos felices.

Por eso al verte hace unas horas, por unos momentos creí que tú eras mi Anthony, eres tan parecido a él. Solo tus ojos son de color verde, tu esencia es la de él, tu alma es la de él, tu mirada por Dios, al ver tus ojos sentía la conexión, que sentí cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la de él. Por eso impulsivamente te bese, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sentí que lo estaba traicionando, tú no eres el. Tú eres otra persona. No puedo encontrar a mi bebe y ami esposo y atrapada en esta maldita casa, jamás lo hare.

─Tranquila Marie, yo te ayudare, no sé cómo, pero te ayudare a encontrar tu camino de regreso a él, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por eso. ─Edward me mira y por un instante le creo, confió en él y sé que él me ayudara, aunque se le vaya la vida en eso.

─Hay algo más que debo decirte Edward.

─ ¿Qué sucede Marie? ─el me pregunta, con un rastro de preocupación en su cara.

─A veces creo que el alma de Ephraim también está atrapada en esta casa. Algunas veces Edward puedo sentir su horrible presencia, perturbando la tranquilidad y el silencio de esta casa.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Disclaimer **Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la historia aquí presente.

* * *

><p>Chicas y Chicos aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, aviso que solo queda uno más para el final. Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos. Es increíble ver las notificaciones en mi correo de personas a las que le guste lo que escribo. Me emociona tanto, que me anima a escribir. Es algo que me gusta mucho. Las(os) invito a que dejen su comentario, cualquier sugerencia que tengan es bien recibida. Gracias y no les quito más el tiempo a leer. Les recomiendo un poco el uso de kleenex. Tal vez sea necesario.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse errática, sentía como una opresión aumentaba en mi pecho. Marie me contó que creía sentir la presencia de Ephraim en esta casa, acechándola y perturbando su ya inexistente tranquilad.

Y de pronto como un flash, vino a mi mente el recuerdo de ayer por la noche cuando me estaba bañando y me quede dormido y como pude sentir la presencia de alguien, que me miraba intensamente. Y que al abrir los ojos no había nadie, más que yo.

─Marie, tu mencionaste hace rato, que no te diste cuenta de mi llegada aquí a tu casa ¿Verdad? ─la cuestione algo nervioso

─No Edward, yo no te vi, puesto que no estuve aquí hasta por la noche que llegue y me encontraste en la cocina. ─respondió sinceramente.

─Marie, yo me quede dormido en la noche cuando estaba tomando una ducha, desperté por que sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien y cuando abrí los ojos no había nadie más que la puerta abierta, después baje para ver de quien se trataba porque yo recuerdo perfectamente haberla cerrado y al buscar fue ahí que te encontré ─le conté perfectamente lo que me sucedió por la noche y en su mirada lo único que había era miedo.

─Edward necesito que te vayas de esta casa rápidamente, no puedes permanecer en este lugar un minuto más ─contesto apunto de las lágrimas.

─No, Marie yo no te voy a dejar sola entiéndelo, no lo hare, te ayudare, yo te lo prometí y te juro que lo voy a hacer.

─Eres tan terco, no cabe duda, hasta en eso te pareces a mi Anthony. ─espeto furiosa

─No, la terca eres tu Marie. ¿Por qué crees que te voy a abandonar cuando te dije que te ayudaría?

─Por la única y molesta razón Edward Cullen, que así como yo fui capaz de confundirte con mi esposo, el infeliz de Ephraim también lo pudo hacer, y querrá matarte a ti también para seguir con su estúpida venganza.

─Yo… ─susurre y como un balde de agua fría todo lo que Marie me contó creo en mi un miedo irrefrenable, una potencial amenaza y no por el temor a morir, si no por dejar sola a el alma de esta indefensa mujer y permitir que el demente ese, la siga torturando como siempre.

─Marie pronto va a amanecer y no he dormido nada, necesito descansar un poco. ─fue lo único que pude decirle.

─Te entiendo Edward. Además por las mañanas no me encuentro en la casa, salgo a tomar aire y me dirijo hacia el cementerio, donde está enterrada mi familia, a llorarles en su tumba ─me explicó.

─ ¿Pero en la mañana Marie? ─cuestione sorprendido.

─Si Edward.

─ ¿Así que vas por ahí espantando a las personas eh?─le pregunte entretenido tratando de aligerar un poco la situación.

─La verdad no me importa Edward la gente de este pueblo tiene bastante imaginación y hace tantos años que paso lo que paso que hay personas que ya ni me tienen miedo, porque conocen perfectamente mi historia y saben que soy incapaz de hacerles algo. Además para mí la luz del sol es lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo, desde que la obscuridad de la muerte de mi familia llego a mí. Así que te dejo descansar y en la noche seguimos platicando. ─su tono de voz sonaba triste y cansado.

Lentamente Marie se acerco a mí y me dejo un cálido beso en la mejilla, después se aparto de mí y se despidió.

─Descansa y duerme Edward Cullen, que cuando regrese yo estaré velando tus sueños.

Marie camino por el gran recibidor y sin más su presencia se desvaneció por la puerta, sin necesidad de abrirla para poder salir.

.

.

.

En la soledad de la inmensa habitación y recostado en la hermosa y cómoda cama reflexione todo aquello que había escuchado hace unas horas.

El hacerme participe de la terrible historia que Marie me contó, no hizo más que provocarme una terrible repulsión hacia el infeliz que por pura y desgarradora obsesión había destruido su felicidad. No le importo la tristeza y casi locura que provoco en ella. El maldito demonio sin remordimiento y sin sentimientos de por medio más que el odio y la venganza de un amor que jamás fue correspondido asesino de manera cruel a la familia de Marie.

Lo peor es que ese idiota estaba loco, solo una persona demente podría asesinar también a un niño pequeño que es incapaz de defenderse.

Un instinto de protección surgió en mí ante las palabras de Marie. Pero el ver la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de esta hermosa mujer, se produjo en mí un vacio inmenso, como si de un solo tajo hubieran destrozado también mi corazón. Mi mente de escritor me permitía creer ciegamente en que tal vez mi cuerpo es la reencarnación de Anthony el esposo de Marie y como tal mi propósito es ayudarla a que encuentre la paz que ella tanto necesita.

No sé de qué manera la ayudare, pero le prometí que lo haría. Aunque eso signifique perder a esa mujer tan hermosa, que con tan solo mirarme fue capaz de derretir mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y pensando que cuando despertara, Marie estaría aquí como me lo prometió. Me dirigí al mundo de los sueños sin que nadie me interrumpiera y así poder descansar lo más que pudiera, para al despertar encontrar la manera de alejar al infeliz demonio que como un depredador, está presto a destruir la poca esperanza que le queda a Marie por encontrarse con su familia.

.

.

.

_Me encontraba jugando con mi hermoso hijo Ethan en la gran sala, esperando a que fuera la hora para que mi amada esposa regresara de su salida con sus amigas. Aun a pesar de los 2 años que llevamos casados me gusta recordar lo impresionante que fue la manera en como aquella mujer había aparecido en mi vida. La verdad es que fui un tonto al haber esperado tanto tiempo para hablarle, pero cuando al fin me decidí a hacerlo, hice mi entrada triunfal como buen mozo, al rescate de la doncella que se encuentra a punto de caer en las garras del temible dragón, en este caso de su increíble inclinación por la torpeza y el peligro, cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso. En ese momento sus hermosos ojos verdes quedaron marcados a fuego vivo en mi memoria. Así que no deje pasar ningún tiempo más y me acerque a sus hermanos para pedirles el permiso de cortejar a Marie, cuando ellos aceptaron y más aun la dueña de mis pensamientos lo hizo me volví el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No hubo mayor momento de felicidad para mí que el hacerla mi mujer ante Dios. De la misma manera, cuando la piel de Marie fue mía por completo el día de nuestra luna de miel después de nuestra boda. Dicha que incremento con el nacimiento de Ethan._

_Nuestra vida era perfecta, aun y sabiendo que había personas que no estaban tan felices por nuestra preciada alegría. Una de esas personas era Ephraim, el mejor amigo de mi mujer y su eterno enamorado. Hace mucho que no se sabe de él. Yo intente averiguar por el bienestar total de mi esposa, porque sabía perfectamente, que necesitaba de su presencia en su vida para ser completamente feliz, pero lo poco que supe es que la gente decía que había hecho un pacto con el demonio, del que poco se sabía. Pensando en que son simples suposiciones no quise atormentar a mi mujer con eso. Pero estaré al pendiente, del momento en el que algo llegue a ocurrir. _

_Mientras recordaba, mi pequeño se quedo dormido en el sofá, lo lleve a la recamara para acostarlo. Al dejarlo cobijado y seguro con la luz prendida por si despertaba no tuviera miedo al verse solo en nuestra recamara, baje a la cocina para preparar la cena y darle una sorpresa a mi mujer. Estaba concentrado preparando el pollo en salsa de mostaza que tanto le gustaba a Marie, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Me dirigí hacia el recibidor dispuesto a ver de quien se trataba, tal vez era mi despistada mujer que olvido las llaves, sin embargo cuando salí no había nadie._

_Iba a entrar a la casa, pero justo cuando voltee alguien me abrazo por detrás, pensé que era mi esposa, solo que esos no eran sus brazos, estos eran mucho más fuertes y de hombre, sin darme cuenta por la rapidez del acto, me encajo un cuchillo en el pecho directo en mi corazón y caí de rodillas al piso._

─_Vaya Anthony Masen, hasta que al fin nos vemos la cara._

_Voltee mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrarme con los negros ojos del desgraciado de Ephraim Black. Quien me miraba con un gesto cínico y burlón en la cara._

─¡_Maldito! ─le grite, lo más fuerte que pude._

─_Ay infeliz, es mi momento para ser feliz con mi amada Marie y nadie podrá impedírmelo. ─una risa demente estallo en el silencio de la casa._

─_Deja a mi mujer en paz ─intente pararme pero lo único que conseguía era ensuciar cada vez más el piso con sangre._

─_No, no, no Tony, tú en unos cuantos minutos más morirás, ya solo me queda un estorbo del cual librarme. ─Mientras hablaba iba destrozando todo a su paso._

─_No, mi pequeño no, el no tiene la culpa de nada._

─_No. Claro que no tiene la culpa, pero no quiero tener que compartir a Marie con ese pequeño bastardo._

_El perro ese, subió las escaleras en busca de mi hijo._

_No podría permitir que el maldito le hiciera algo malo a mi niño, así que como pude me fui arrastrando por todo el piso, dejando el camino de sangre a mi paso, para que cuando llegara Marie, se percatara y le hablara a la policía. _

_Como pude me levante del piso y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que la herida me lo permitía. Justo cuando iba a terminar los escalones escuche el llanto de Ethan, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse, por el miedo de que algo le sucediera. Las fuerzas me estaban abandonando y volví a caer al suelo. Me arrastre como pude a la recamara, pero cuando iba a entrar, me percate de que el llanto de Ethan había parado. Cuando entre, el desgraciado de Ephraim estaba asfixiando a mi bebe con la almohada. Gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Quería levantarme y golpear al animal que estaba enfrente de mí. Pero no tenía fuerzas, lo único capaz de consolarme fue que moriría y mi hijo estaría conmigo. A donde sea que vaya estaré con él y nadie más podrá hacerle daño. Sin embargo mi amada mujer, se quedara sola e indefensa. Solo espero que llegue la policía, e intervenga por el bien de mi mujer. _

_El dolor se vuele insoportable. A lo lejos escucho los gritos de Marie, quiero decirle que se detenga, que no suba. Pero no puedo emitir sonido alguno, por más que intento, cada vez me cuesta más el respirar. Sé que mi mujer es adicta a buscar el peligro y subirá presa del miedo a buscarnos. Me doy cuenta que Ephraim se deja caer por la ventana. Cierro mis ojos y lo único que soy capaz de pronunciar y como un susurro es un "lo siento mi amor". No soy consciente de nada más que de la oscuridad en la que me estoy sumergiendo._

_._

_._

_._

─ ¡NOOOO! ─Me despierto gritando, mi cuerpo es presa del pánico y de una tristeza absoluta, no puedo recuperarme del estado en el que ese sueño me dejó. Por un momento fui capaz de sentir lo que sintió Anthony ese fatídico día. El miedo y la desesperación por no poder ayudar a su hijo Ethan.

No hay nadie, me fijo en mi celular y son las 10 de la noche, no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto tiempo. Me levanto de la cama para prender el foco. Extrañado de que Marie no esté a mi lado como me lo prometió. Me dispongo a entrar al baño, para darme una ducha, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, comienzo a escuchar el sonido de cosas rompiéndose. Mi corazón no se recupera aun de la pesadilla que tuve, me cuesta trabajo respirar. Marie tal vez puede estar en peligro. Por un momento me pongo en la piel de Anthony y en lo que sintió ese día. Como puedo, me salgo de la recamara. Escucho el grito de Marie.

─ ¡_¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito?! Déjame en paz, no te das cuenta que por tu culpa mi alma no puede descansar. ─Marie lo cuestiona_

─_No zorra, no puedo dejarte en paz, llevo años esperando el momento perfecto para hacerte mi mujer y llevarte conmigo al infierno. No voy a permitir que el estúpido de Masen intervenga de nuevo._

Es la voz profunda de un hombre, la misma voz del hombre del sueño. El miedo me frena y me quedo parado en el pasillo.

─ _¡Anthony está muerto junto con mi hijo, tú los mataste! ─le grita desesperadamente. _

─_Mira estúpida, no juegues conmigo, se que él está aquí. Y justo como hace casi 80 años lo asesine, lo volveré a hacer y mil veces más, para alejarte de el nuevamente._

_El miedo sale de mi cuerpo, siendo reemplazado por otra cosa, que no se explicar. Por un momento siento que no soy Edward Cullen. El alma de Anthony Masen reemplaza mi cuerpo, no sé cómo pero lo siento. Y como una fuerza invisible, me siento capaz de derrotar al maldito. Esta vez ella no está sola, esta vez estaremos juntos en esto y así será hasta que nuestras almas se vuelvan a encontrar._

_Bajo las escaleras y lo veo. Un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, moreno y con los ojos más negros que la noche. _

─_Esta vez Marie no está sola ─_hablo con un tono de voz fuerte y decidido.

Llego hasta donde se encuentra Marie, la miro a los ojos, me acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

─_Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí ─_amorosa y pacientemente tomo su mano, beso su mejilla y soy capaz de inspirarle confianza porque ella sonríe y sé que sabe quién soy.

─_Aquí me tienes Ephraim Black._

─_Vaya Anthony Masen, hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar._

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Twiligth de Gracias a ella, podemos soñar e inventarnos mágicas historias con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Acababa de llegar a la casa, supuse que Edward seguía dormido. Así que me dirigía hacia la habitación para cumplir lo que le prometí horas atrás, velaría sus sueños y lo protegería del peligro que Ephraim representaba para él en estos momentos.

Un penetrante olor a quemado me invadió las fosas nasales, la oscuridad inundo la casa y por primera vez en 80 años comencé a sentir un miedo irrefrenable, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que alguna vez me había sentido así. El día que pasó toda la tragedia. El peor día de mi existencia. Las luces volvieron de pronto y lo que vi me dejo petrificada en mi lugar, mis sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto pude ver después de tanto tiempo a mi ex mejor amigo.

─Valla Bells ¡Hasta que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar!

─¿Qué es lo que quieres infeliz? ─Le pregunte lo más despacio que podía, quería evitar a toda costa que Edward se percatara de lo que aquí ocurría, el tiene que vivir su vida y que mejor que crea que todo fue un sueño, ya me encargaría yo de Ephraim.

─Maldita no tienes que susurrar, conozco tus intenciones, te irás conmigo al infierno, pero antes debo de matar de nuevo al infeliz de Masen ─lo dice con tanto odio en su voz, que me da miedo el hecho de pensar en revivir todo aquello.

─No se dé que estás hablando Black. ─trato de hacerme la que no sabe nada, para poder llevármelo lejos.

─ ¿A que no sabes tonta? Si ayer me di cuenta cuando estaba aquí, estuve a punto de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos cuando estaba dormido, pero el estúpido se despertó y tuve que irme de prisa. No sabes la cantidad de años que llevo esperando para que llegue este momento, sabía que Masen iba a renacer hace 23 años es por eso que espere justo este instante pacientemente, para matarlo y que ahora veas toda esa escena con tus propios ojos.

Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta, así que el desgraciado de Black sabia de la existencia de Edward, no cabe duda que esta demente.

─No entiendo cuál es tu necesidad de querer asesinarlo, yo no tengo ningún vinculo que me una hacia él.

─ _**¡NOOOO!**__ ─de repente el grito de Edward resuena por toda la casa y se que estamos perdidos._

─ _¡__¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito?! Déjame en paz, no te das cuenta que por tu culpa mi alma no puede descansar ─ le grito de una vez por todas, ya nada evita que hable en voz fuerte._

─_No zorra, no puedo dejarte en paz, llevo años esperando el momento perfecto para hacerte mi mujer y llevarte conmigo al infierno. No voy a permitir que el estúpido de Masen intervenga de nuevo._

─ _¡Anthony está muerto junto con mi hijo, tú los mataste! ─le grito desesperadamente._

─_Mira estúpida, no juegues conmigo, se que él está aquí. Y justo como hace casi 80 años lo asesine, lo volveré a hacer y mil veces más, para alejarte de el nuevamente._

─_Esta vez Marie no está sola ─_ ese tono de voz, por un momento quiero llorar.

Llega hasta donde me encuentro. ¡Sus ojos por Dios! Esa mirada que es capaz de infundirme paz, se acerca a mí y lentamente me susurra al oído.

─_Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí, ahora si podre protegerte ─_delicadamente toma mi mano, besa mi mejilla y me siento fuerte por un segundo porque él está a mi lado, el alma de Anthony vino por mí, a ayudarme. Sé que pronto estaré con mi familia y seremos felices aunque sea más allá de la muerte.

─_Aquí me tienes Ephraim Black._

_─Vaya Anthony Masen, hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar._

_Anthony me jala a su espalda para que quede detrás de él, en su protección._

─Vaya que ternura, ─ríe estrepitosamente. ─No entiendo tu afán de protegerla, para empezar tu eres un simple mortal, tu eres Edward Cullen y lamento decirte que no me puedes hacer nada porque estoy muerto.

─Veo que tu estadía en el limbo te ha cegado un poco, que acaso no me reconoces Black, no soy Edward Cullen, soy Anthony Masen y como tú dices los vivos no le pueden hacer nada a los muertos, pero los muertos a los muertos sí. ─Anthony habla tratando de contener todo su odio.

─Ay Masen, tu bobo amor siempre fue tan cursi, Marie siempre necesito de un hombre como yo, que la hiciera vibrar de pasión, no enamorarse, al fin y al cabo el amor no trae nada bueno, sino míranos, aquí los tres con nuestras almas vagando no podemos hacer nada, tu al menos tienes un lugar asegurado, pero esta hermosa mujer que estas intentando proteger no puede hacer nada para evitar su desastroso destino.

Marie sal de la protección de nuestro querido Tony, mira a quien tengo conmigo. ─ me habla Ephraim y por una extraña razón no puedo evitar el responder a su voz.

Me muevo y por un instante quiero gritar, mi bebe, mi Ethan está sentado alado del maldito de Black. ─ ¡No! Mi bebe ─grito con impotencia.

Camino y por un momento me siento cegada, no quiero hacer nada más que salvar a mi hijo de las garras de Ephraim.

─ ¡NO! Marie no lo hagas es un truco de Black, Ethan está en un lugar mejor, donde nadie puede hacerle daño y nos está esperando, no dejes que este maldito interrumpa nuestro destino una vez más.

Casi escucho la voz de Anthony como algo lejano, lo único que quiero es proteger a mi hijo, me sigo acercando y puedo escuchar la voz de Ethan llamándome.

─ ¡Mami! ─su voz es tan hermosa que no puedo impedirlo, siento el brazo de Anthony jalándome, me suelto de su agarre, y llego hasta Black, ─No le hagas nada a mi bebe, déjalo ir y te prometo que me iré contigo al infierno ─el tono de mi voz se vuelve suplicante.

─ ¡NO! ─una vez más escucho el grito de mi Anthony

─Deseo concedió princesa, en cuestión de segundos Ethan desaparece y salgo de mi trance, pero ya es tarde. Black me tiene aferrada a su cuerpo, puedo sentir su asquerosa erección porque estoy cien por ciento segura de que al maldito le causa placer tenerme sometida bajo su poder.

Trato de no oponer resistencia y miro a Edward, le señalo la pintura del fuego que está colgada en la pared con mi mirada y espero de todo corazón que se dé cuenta de lo que planeo hacer, es mi única oportunidad para terminar con esta pesadilla.

Tranquilo Eph shh, ¿Puedes soltarme por favor?, me estas lastimando y creo que no te gustara que mi blanca piel como la nieve este lastimada ¿verdad? –le digo lo mas amorosamente posible que puedo, tratando de ocultar todo el resentimiento que tengo hacia él.

Black me suelta, por que se que reconoció mi voz, aquella que siempre utilizaba cuando estábamos juntos y sabia que no podía resistirse a lo que yo le pidiera.

Hago que quede enfrente de mí, no se percata que Anthony desapareció para encontrar las cosas, que necesitaba.

─Marie, perdóname por todo lo que te hecho, se que no tengo perdón, por eso es que me fui al infierno y le vendí mi alma al diablo para que no pudieras estar nunca con ese hombre que se robo mi corazón. ─lamentó arrepentido.

Así que todo este maldito tiempo mí alma estuvo condenada por culpa de este miserable, bajo mi mirada y espesas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas.

─No sabes el dolor que me causo tu odio Eph, yo quería que tú siempre estuvieras a mi lado, yo te quería como un hermano, eras parte de mi familia, pero me heriste con lo que más quería. Mataste a Tony y por si no fuera poco me quitaste a mi bebe, que no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿Tú crees que yo podría amarte sabiendo que cometiste ese asesinato? ─le pregunto con todo el dolor contenido.

─No Marie, yo se que jamás podrías amarme, pero te lo juro yo pensaba que algún día olvidarías todo y que si tu hubieras querido podríamos tener hijos. ─sus ojos se iluminan como si estuviera imaginando esa escena.

Este infeliz no puede estar más demente, no puedo creer que su obsesión fue capaz de hacerle creer que yo podría soportar el dolor que me causo y así como si nada olvidar a mi Anthony y a mi pequeño Ethan.

─Shh Eph, lo que importa es que ya nada va a impedir nuestra felicidad ─de reojo vi a Anthony y jale a Ephraim para abrazarlo, moví mis labios y articule un "en el prado" que esperaba que el entendiera, el solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa. Con toda la repulsión que sentía esperaba que con lo que iba a hacer, Ephraim confiara en mí e hiciera lo que yo le pidiera.

─Mi amor, ahora estamos juntos, bésame por favor Eph, haz que me olvide de todo te lo pido.

Cerré mis ojos porque no quería ser consciente de la traición que le estaba haciendo a Anthony pero era lo único que podría ayudarme en mi plan.

─No sabes cuánto espere a que me dijeras esto Marie, años, años y el que pronuncies estas palabras ahora mismo hace que quiera olvidar mi venganza.

Me tomo suavemente de las mejillas y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío, quería pensar en algo más que lo que este maldito generaba en mi. Podía oler el olor a fuego, fuego en el que este monstruo iba a arder por el resto de su existencia.

Me beso, lentamente sus besos suaves y poco profundos, fueron tomando forma, comencé a sentir de nuevo la dura erección de Ephraim contra mi estomago, introduje mi lengua y toque cada punto de su boca que sabia sería sensible para él. Comencé a gemir fingiendo que este desgraciado estaba causando el mismo placer en mí.

Interrumpió el beso y comenzó a bajar sus labios para besarme el cuello, justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, solté un fuerte gemido y le ordene con voz firme, pero tratando de que saliera lo más sensual que podía.

─Mi amor, esta casa me trae muy malos recuerdos, por favor vámonos de aquí, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea aquí, quiero que comencemos de nuevo, quiero que me cojas fuertemente en el bosque, para que los espíritus que andan libres por ahí escuchen que mi cuerpo reclama tu cuerpo. Que está a punto de ocurrir la unión más poderosa que jamás se haya escuchado en la vida. ─Termine dándole un último beso en los labios que hizo que se calentara más aun si era posible.

El gimió tan fuerte, que por un momento creí que Anthony lo había escuchado, solo espero que me perdone por tan tremenda bajeza que he cometido al besar a este ser despreciable.

─Vámonos de aquí mi amor, vámonos no puedo con la agonía que significa vivir un solo segundo más en la espera de poseer tu cuerpo. ─El susurró contra mi piel.

Lo tome de la mano y salimos de la mansión, caminamos por toda la calle oscura, no se escuchaba a nadie, ni la gente caminando, tal pareciera que las personas sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y no solo ellos, también el clima que en estos momentos se torno violento, el viento estaba furioso y hacia lo que yo no podía hacer por la ira.

Lo guíe por el camino, que tantas veces Anthony y yo recorrimos para ir hacia nuestro prado, en esta época del año no hay flores y es un lugar escondido por lo cual nadie n dará con él y menos Edward para lo que tengo planeado para él.

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando empecé a oler el charco de gasolina, hacia donde me tenía que dirigir con Ephraim. El se encontraba tan obnubilado por el placer que justo momentos atrás le había proporcionado, que ni en un instante pudo percatarse de mis planes.

Llegamos hasta donde quería y me posicione enfrente de el.

─Recuerdas lo que te dije momentos atrás Eph ─me acerque melosamente a él y comencé a esparcir besos de mariposa por todo su rostro y tratando de fingir la felicidad que no sentía.

─Claro que si mi amor, pero quiero que me lo repitas ─la voz de Ephraim tenía cierto matiz de lujuria que lo único que me provocaba era asco. ─Cógeme Black, cógeme en este puto instante, quiero que lo único que se escuche en el bosque sean nuestros gemidos y mi maldita voz gritando tu jodido nombre.

Recordé las palabras que me había dicho el día que intento hacerme suya y si fuera posible el estúpido de Black se vino en los pantalones como un inepto adolescente, más perfecto para mi venganza no podía ser.

─Tsk…tsk…tsk Ay Black, no puede ser que termines corriéndote sin que me cojas de una maldita vez, ¿Sabes qué?, como veo que tú no eres capaz de hacer la cosa tan sencilla que te pedí. Vas a obedecer cada cosa que te voz a decir. ¿Entendiste?

─Perdóname Marie, pero como comprenderás mis fantasías nunca fueron tan reales como en este momento, jamás imagine escuchar de ti esas palabras. Me gustas más así y por verte no me importa quemarme en el jodido infierno por el resto de mi vida. Al fin y al cabo lo pasare contigo princesa, cada día de nuestra existencia cogiendo como dos poseídos.

─Basta de palabrería Black ─interrumpo todo lo que me esta diciendo, por que no quiero escuchar más porquerías.─Quiero que en este instante te desnudes por favor.

El cómo autómata hizo caso a mis órdenes y una a una fue despojándose de todas sus prendas. Tal y como lo quería Black estaba desnudo y esperando lo que fuera a decirle.

─Ordenes cumplidas mi señora. ─ Con su perfecta dentadura me mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

─Ahora Black tírate en ese charco. Después de todo es la última vez que tendremos agua y hay que aprovecharla ¿no crees?

─Te entiendo nena, te entiendo perfectamente. Ordenes cumplidas

Y sin más se recostó en el charco de gasolina y sin seguir percatándose de la gasolina esparcida.

Ahora si Black prepárate por que te prometo que vas a arder en el fuego del infierno por lo que reste de tu existencia. En este mismo momento te haré llegar hasta él y serás mas que feliz.

Vi a Anthony aproximarse, hice la pantalla de que me estaba quitando la ropa mientras el prendía un cerillo y luego lo lanza hacia el demente este que como iluso pensó que al fin iba a ser suya.

─ ¡No zorra! ─el soltó un grito desesperado. ─¡Me mentiste estúpida!

Anthony se posiciono alado de mí y me tomo la mano y le dijo a Ephraim lo que yo estuve a punto de confesar.

─Claro maldito, que creías que después de todo te ibas a quedar con mi mujer. Primero muerto que permitir que sea tuya.

─Ay estúpido ¿A caso crees que los besos que le di los va a olvidar? No, ese será su recuerdo para siempre. La traición que ella estuvo a punto de cometer en tu contra será algo que siempre opacara su felicidad.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca del bastardo ese, mis miedos se materializaron, siempre quedaría el recuerdo de que por un momento mis labios besaron sus asquerosos labios.

─Ahí estas equivocado Black, ─Afirmó Anthony. ─Por que más que una traición esa fue la manera de mi esposa de reafirmar el profundo amor que me tiene a mí y a Ethan. Al besarte en contra de su voluntad, lo único que ocasionó es que nuestra felicidad esté a punto de comenzar, esto solo quedara como un terrible beso. Y puedo asegurarte que tal vez no fuimos felices en la vida, pero nuestro amor sobrevivió a más que eso, ahora nuestras almas estarán juntas por el resto de la eternidad.

Las palabras de mi esposo me conmueven demasiado, el viento esta a nuestro favor y así el fuego devoro por completo el cuerpo de Ephraim. Un hueco se abrió en la tierra y juro que casi podía ver el fuego del infierno arder, se trago lo poco que quedaba el y después se volvió a cerrar. Tal vez no podre olvidar el odio que su rostro me mostraba, pero lo que si tengo por seguro es que Anthony y mi bebe pronto estaríamos juntos y ya nadie nos separaría.

─Mire a Tony a sus profundos ojos marrones y le musite un tierno gracias. Bese sus labios y por un instante mi alma sintió esa paz, que tanto necesitaba.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, pude ver la luz tan blanca que iluminaba mi paso por la casa. Antes de partir tengo que hacer algo, por el. Por Edward, porque gracias a su presencia es que pude reunirme de nuevo con el amor de mi vida.

.

,

.

─ ¿Mi amor estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? –me pregunta Tony.

─Claro que si Anthony, es necesario que Edward piense que todo fue un sueño. Para que pueda encontrar al amor de su vida. Lo sé porqué así como tu cuerpo reencarno en él, el mío también lo hará… No todavía pero en algunos meses. Es preciso que el piense que todo fue producto de su imaginación. ¿Sabías que él es escritor? –le pregunte emocionada porque sabía que mi historia seria contada y en él podía materializar los sueños que por culpa de Black se tuvieron que arruinar.

─Lo sé mi amor, llevas repitiéndolo desde que entramos ─ suelta una carcajada que para mi suena más como el coro de ángeles cantando de felicidad.

─Bueno prosigamos, quítate la ropa por favor para que entres en la bañera y dejes su cuerpo.

─¿Crees que funcione? ─me cuestiona preocupado

─Esperemos que lo haga, si no pues ya ni modo ─contesto algo desanimada.

Lo veo quitarse poco a poco la ropa y obligo a mi mente a no pensar de la forma en la que lo estoy haciendo. Cuando entra a la bañera, me acuclillo para quedar a su altura. Y lo beso. Los ojos de Edward se cierran. Se queda dormido. Me acerco a él para susurrar en su oído:

─¡Gracias Edward Cullen! Gracias a ti, podremos vivir por siempre. Aunque sea más allá de la muerte. Por favor cuando despiertes, todo esto quedara como un sueño y escribirás esa historia, que tiene que ser contada.

Salimos del baño. Y dejamos la puerta abierta, justo como en su sueño. Y vuelvo a ver la luz blanca. Nos tomamos de la mano. Y me acerco a mi esposo y le susurro al oído. ─Por fin mi amor. ─ Lo beso y la luz ciega mi vista. Cuando abro mis ojos, no sé donde me encuentro, lo único que puedo sentir son las nubes bajo mis pies y una paz infinita que aliviana mi alma.

Escucho el batir de alas y puedo ver cientos de ángeles que surcan los aires. Siento una presencia en mi espalda y me siento feliz, porque casi puedo asegurar quien se encuentra detrás de mí.

─¿Mami?…viniste por mí. Papi no mentía cuando dijo que iría por ti.

Volteo lentamente y las lágrimas invaden mis mejillas, lagrimas de inmensa felicidad por primera vez en 80 años.

─ ¡Ethan mi amor! ─Corre hacia mí y abro mis brazos. Me arrodillo para quedar a su altura y lo abrazo con todo el amor del mundo. El me da tiernos besos en la cara que son capaces de hacerme olvidar lo que sucedió momentos atrás.

─Marie… ─Mi esposo me llama, volteo y camino hacia el con Ethan cargado en mis brazos

─Mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero necesito contarte algo. ─guarda silencio por unos momentos y yo asiento con la cabeza. ─El cuerpo de Edward es el cuerpo que me pertenece. Mi alma fue reasignada a él. Yo volví a nacer hace 23 años.

─No, mi amor no me puedes decir eso justo ahora. ─le suplico sollozando por el miedo de perderlo.

─Shh… princesa no llores ─nos rodea con sus brazos y así permanecemos por segundos.

─Así como mi alma fue reasignada, así lo serán la tuya y la de nuestro bebe. Muy pronto estaremos juntos y nadie va a impedirlo.

─ ¿Pero cuando tiempo tardaremos en encontrarnos mi amor? ─le pregunto angustiada por que el simple hecho de no estar con él, hace que el infierno que vivimos no haya valido la pena.

─Pronto mi vida, el tiempo aquí se te hará rápido, aunque para mi pase tan lento. Solo te puedo decir que no nos acordaremos ni tú de mi, ni yo de ti. Pero en cuanto nos volvamos a ver nuestras almas se reconocerán, y nadie podrá separarnos. Ahora tengo que partir mi amor, no puedo dejar el cuerpo de Edward tanto tiempo solo. Te amo con todo mi corazón. ─Se despide dejando un beso en mis labios y un beso en la frente de Ethan, cuando está a punto de abrir una gran puerta, le grito.

─Anthony Masen ─el voltea y nuestras miradas se cruzan por una breve fracción de segundos.

─ "**Mas allá de la muerte te encontraré".** ─El me dedica mi sonrisa favorita y desaparece. Mientras yo confió ciegamente en el. Sé que un día nos reencontraremos y seremos muy felices, y lo se porque yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso para las personas que han dejado sus reviews, lamento la espera, pero me encontraba algo bloqueada. Espero pronto contestarles sus comentarios. Gracias también a las personas que pusieron la historia en favoritos y con alertas. De verdad que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. Aun falta el epilogo, que creo varios se imaginaran mas o menos como va. Gracias y nos leemos en el epilogo.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogo

**Disclaimer.**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M Solo la historia aquí presente es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas y Chicos aquí les dejo el epilogo, después de tanto tiempo. Lamento demasiado la espera. No pondre excusas ni nada fue totalmente mi culpa. Gracias por sus favoritos, por sus reviews que me emociona como no tienen una idea cuando los leo. Gracias y espero que les guste este final, tanto como a mi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>**Amores que se separan trágicamente, destinos crueles en manos de otras personas. Marie Masen tenía una vida perfecta en compañía de su esposo y pequeño hijo Ethan. Sin embargo un cruel destino en manos del demonio Ephraim Black hace que todo lo que la hacia feliz desaparezca. Ella se suicida para reunirse con su familia, pero las cosas no salen como esperaba. Una promesa, un ultimo suspiro y aunque sea más allá de la muerte... te encontrare**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Más allá de la muerte… Te encontrare

Siento que alguien me está observando. Abro mis ojos y me percato de que la puerta está abierta. No soy consciente de nada más que del agua que se ha tornado fría, no sé cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormido.

Por un segundo, mientras salgo de la tina, los recuerdos me golpean de una manera estrepitosa, que me obligan a salir del trance en el que me encuentro. Me seco el cuerpo con la toalla y me apresuro a vestirme. Al finalizar de calzarme las converse, me dirijo a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

̶ ¡Marie! ¡Marie! ̶ grito fuertemente presa del pánico y la desesperación ̶ ¿Dónde estás? ̶ pregunto pero nadie me contesta. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, donde la encontré la vez anterior, pero este vació. ̶ No Marie, ̶ sollozo y caigo de rodillas al piso.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí, pero no hay rastro de nadie. Estoy solo. Desperté en la bañera. Y lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que todo fue un simple sueño. No hay Marie. No hay Ephraim. No hay Ethan ni Anthony. No hay amores trágicos, ni espíritus vagando por aquí. Lo último que recuerdo del sueño fue haber escuchado la discusión de Marie y Ephraim. De lo demás no tengo recuerdos, es como si de ahí en adelante todo estuviera en blanco. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí. Reviso mi celular y me doy cuenta de que ya es Domingo, no lo puedo creer, no sé que hice de mi vida todo el fin de semana. Estoy en blanco. Es como si al llegar aquí el viernes, hubiera caído en un sueño profundo en el cual hasta ahora pude despertar. Me niego a creerlo, eso no le pasa a las personas en la vida real así porque sí.

Lo único que sé es que llegue a esta casa buscando inspiración para crear una historia y tuve un sueño que no sé si fue real o producto de mi mente de escritor, pero una buena historia al fin y al cabo. Algo me dice que este amor interrumpido debe de ser contado y es lo que haré.

.

.

.

Tomo mis cosas y las guardo en mi maleta, por extraño que parezca las encuentro regadas en el piso, eso quiere decir que estuve despierto en algún otro momento, que ahora no recuerdo. Salgo de la casa y decido que mi fin de semana ha terminado. Me dirijo hacia mi coche, guardo la maleta en la cajuela y me subo al auto sin detenerme a pensar en la casa. La energía que sentí al salir de ella, se sintió muy diferente a lo que recuerdo haber sentido cuando llegue. Al llegar era un ambiente cargado de tensión y al salir fue como un viento nuevo de paz.

Arranco el carro y perdido en mis pensamientos, me encuentro con que ha habido un accidente en la carretera. Paro el auto y me dirijo hacia donde ocurrió, escucho a unas personas que platican entre ellos y me aproximo para preguntarles.

-¿Ha sido un accidente fuerte verdad? –pregunto, no sé por qué, pero algo me lleva a preguntarlo.

-Si joven, ha sido fuerte, en el auto iban dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, el al parecer solo tiene unos cuantos raspones, pero la chica no salió tan ilesa.

-¿Qué le paso? –Le pregunto con el miedo estallando en el corazón, no sé por qué razón me siento así, si no conozco a las personas que sufrieron el accidente.

-Ella no despertaba, los paramédicos dicen que el shock del accidente la dejo en estado de coma. Y no saben cuándo podrá despertar. –me contesta la señora algo preocupada por la situación.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica? –pregunto queriendo salir de la molestia sensación que me oprime el corazón, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

-Ella se llama Isabella Swan. –me contesta y la sensación extraña aumento, como si su nombre me fuera familiar. Sin embargo no lo es, a menos eso es lo que creo, pero la vida está algo rara últimamente, que todo pueda llegar a suceder.

.

.

.

_**Tres años después**_

Ha tenido que pasar algún tiempo, para que la historia, vea la luz, entre escribirla y editarla, crear la portada del libro y toda la promoción que conlleva. Por fin salió a la venta la semana pasada. Estoy sorprendido porque a una semana de haber sido publicada, ya lleva record de ventas, la gente se ha vuelto algo loca por la historia de Marie y Anthony, incluso mi madre y mi hermana se encuentran emocionadas con la historia que hasta crearon el hashtag "Mas allá de la muerte, te encontrare" título del libro, que se convirtió en Trending Topic en twitter a los segundos de ser publicado por ellas... La historia de Anthony y Marie, se ha vuelto muy popular. Quise dejarles esos nombres porque así fue como nació la historia en mi mente. Con el tiempo comprendí o más bien me obligue a pensar, que solo fue un sueño. Pero no por eso deja de ser importante, para mí.

Ahora me encuentro en la firma del libro. Hay mucha gente haciendo fila y eso me tiene muy entusiasmado. La gente ya hasta pide que se realice la película con los actores Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart, después del éxito de la saga de crepúsculo, escrito por una muy buena amiga. No entiendo la fascinación por esos dos actores y mucho menos ahora que Pattinson trae ese extraño corte de pelo y a esa rara novia, sin embargo es su vida y no me interesa.

.

.

.

Horas después termino de firmar el último libro y me quedo perdido leyendo un mensaje de mi hermana Alice, que dice que algo está a punto de ocurrir, ella me da miedo porque suele tener visiones de algo que puede o no llegar a pasar. El miedo que me causa reside en que la mayoría de las cosas que dice se cumplen. Estoy a punto de contestarle, cuando de repente escucho una suave voz que me llama.

-¡_Hola buenas noches! Disculpa pero he llegado muy tarde, veo que ya no hay gente y quiero pedirte si me puedes firmar mi libro antes de irte ¿Por favor?_ –me pregunta suplicante.

No puede ser… Esa voz... Levanto la cabeza lentamente para encontrar a la dueña de esa hermosa voz que me tiene cautivado, cuando la miro al parecer mi corazón decide que es momento de salirse de mi pecho de lo rápido que va. Mi mirada se topa directamente con unos ojos color café, tan intenso como el color del chocolate.

Y de repente mi mundo se paraliza, mi corazón deja de latir por un breve momento. Ella es hermosamente perfecta. Su piel blanca y suave a la vista, sus labios tan rosas que no puedo evitar desear besarlos. Algo me llama a ella, una conexión imposible de explicar. ¡Por dios, no puedo dejar de mirarla! Quiero hablarle pero cuando intento hacerlo, no puedo emitir ningún sonido. Ella está igual de sorprendida y casi puedo jurar que siente lo mismo que yo. Su piel se sonroja y baja la mirada. Quisiera estirar mis manos y tocar su suave piel.

Tengo que hablarle, se va a ir si no le digo nada. Salgo de mi trance y emito nada más vergonzoso que un suspiro, me siento como un estúpido puberto. Pero me decido a decirle algo más.

-Hola –murmuro y ella se sonroja aún más.

Levanta la vista y ella me habla. –Hola ¿Puedes aun firmar mi libro? –me pregunta.

-Claro que si, permítemelo por favor, le pido y estiro mi mano. Mi mano hace contacto con la suya, siento una electricidad recorrer todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi brazo. Nos soltamos rápidamente. Porque el contacto de mi piel con su piel se siente como si fuera fuego recorriéndome intensamente.

-¿Dedicado para quién? –le pregunto y volteo a mirar nuevamente sus adorables ojos.

-_Para Isabella Swan_ –me responde y un sentimiento de familiaridad vuelve a mi mente pero no sé de donde proviene.

-Le escribo la dedicatoria y añadiéndole algo extra espero que no se enoje, cuando se dé cuenta de que le anote el numero de mi celular. Pero es que no me quiero ver tan evidente al hacerlo, estoy a punto de devolverle el libro, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien la llama.

-_Bella, ¿Ya terminaste? Recuerda que tengo una cita con Nessa y no quiero que se moleste si llegamos tarde –_le menciona algo apurado

Fijo mi vista al frente y me topo con un joven moreno alto, musculoso de ojos color chocolate como los de Isabella, tiene algún parecido con ella así que supongo que será su hermano. Sin embargo estos dos chicos se parecen extremadamente a….

_-Espérame afuera Jake ya mero termino –_le contesta Isabella algo nerviosa_._

_-Lamento la interrupción Edward, muchas gracias por firmarme el libro. –_Le entrego su libro y otra vez su mano se encuentra con la mía y la ya tan ansiada electricidad se encuentra presente. Ni siquiera lo revisa. _–Adiós Edward. _Se despide solo con la mano y yo algo decepcionado. Me doy la vuelta para sentarme en mi silla y procesar el encuentro, cuando de repente Isabella regresa corriendo y me abraza inesperadamente.

Una sensación de Felicidad invade mi cuerpo y me siento como si fuéramos dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente, nos quedamos un momento así abrazados, quisiera detener el tiempo para siempre, pero sé que es algo imposible. Esta sensación me resulta conocida, pero no sé de donde proviene ese sentimiento. Se parece en gran medida a….

-Edward me dio mucho gusto haberte encontrado. – susurra a mi oído y me siento feliz. Ella me besa la mejilla y yo me quedo como piedra sin poder decir nada. Ella sonríe y se aleja de mi. Me siento como una estatua. Ella dice adiós de nuevo con un movimiento de manos y me doy cuenta de que la he dejado ir, así sin más.

.

.

.

Después de aquel encuentro me recuesto cómodamente en mi cama, los acontecimientos me golpean fuertemente y obligo a mi mente que aleje la cantidad de pensamientos tan absurdos que se arremolinan en mi interior. _**Como si fuera posible…**_

Me estoy quedando dormido, soñando con aquella chica que siempre aparece en mis sueños a la que solo le puedo ver su largo y ondulado cabello castaño. Cuando mi celular comienza a sonar y me despierto**. **Es un mensaje, lo reviso y es de un número desconocido. Extrañado lo abro y una sonrisa inmensa se planta en mi cara.

_**Hola Edward, recién acabo de abrir el libro y me he dado cuenta que anotaste tu número telefónico en el. Muchas Gracias, aunque la verdad me estaba comenzando a impacientar porque pensé que no habías visto el papelito que introduje en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta cuando te abrace. En fin, te lo vuelvo a repetir me encanto haberte encontrado en este momento. Perdón por haberte abrazado así, pero… Solo sentí esa enorme necesidad y salí corriendo a buscarte. Te dejo, el mensaje es demasiado largo. Besos y Hasta Pronto**__._

**BELLA SWAN**

¡Wow! Nadie nunca en mi vida me había mandado un mensaje de texto tan largo. Pero me siento emocionado. De repente me acuerdo de lo que dijo sobre el papel y corro a revisar mi chaqueta cuando encuentro el papel doblado. En él estaba su nombre y su número anotado. No cabe duda que la vida está llena de cosas raras. Sonrió y me apresuro a contestar el mensaje de Bella.

**¡Hola Bella! Espero que no te haya molestado que anotara mi número de teléfono en tu libro, pero quería seguir sabiendo de ti. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo bonita que eres y tal vez te suene raro, pero al conocerte sentí algo extraño en mi. Como si mi alma te reconoció. En fin espero poder salir a dar un paseo contigo. Buenas Noches. Descansa y Espero volver a verte. **

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Sonrió contento por mis palabras y segundos después recibo la contestación.

**Me encanto el detalle Edward. Y si no tienes otros planes. Me gustaría que nos viéramos el fin de semana. Te dejo mi dirección para que vengas a buscarme el viernes por la noche. Buenas noches Edward descansa y sueña bonito.**

**BELLA SWAN**

Estoy muy nervioso, pero como mis dedos me lo permiten le mando un mensaje.

**Cuenta con eso Bella el viernes a las 7 de la noche paso por ahí. Hasta luego.**

**E.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Así fue que llego el día que tanto estaba esperando, después de una intensa semana acudiendo a entrevistas, autografiando libros, por fin hoy vería a Isabella de nuevo. Esta semana nos hemos estado mandando mensajes de texto, ella es una chica asombrosa.

Llego a su casa, lugar donde vive con su hermano. Es una casa pequeña, pero con un bonito patio, toco el timbre de su puerta y ella abre, con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que es capaz de detener el tráfico de la ciudad.

-Hola Bella –saludo cortésmente.

-Hola Edward. –me saluda de vuelta.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos mutuamente. No me doy cuenta de que es lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Nos sumimos en un agradable silencio, lo único que escucho es el sonido de mi corazón latir. Lo único que es capaz de interrumpir nuestra burbuja especial es su hermano que sale.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amigo a pasar en lugar de estar aquí afuera? –pregunta el de una manera sonriente.

-Bella no dice nada, sigue mirándome y yo me doy cuenta primero del terrible momento incomodo que estamos viviendo, así que obligo a mi lengua a hablar, para no causar una mala impresión.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tú debes de ser el hermano de Bella ¿verdad? -Le tiendo mi mano para saludarlo y él me saluda de buena manera.

-Hola Edward mucho gusto, y si soy el hermano mayor de esta señorita desconsiderada que te tiene afuera de la casa. –Mi nombre es Jacob Swan pero puedes decirme Jake. Puedes pasar a la casa, yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia, porque si no me ahorcara si llego tarde. Adiós Bells, pórtate bien –le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, solo así es capaz de sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Ay por Dios, lo siento Edward. Y su cara se pone sonrojada, como la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Jacob suelta un carcajada y se acerca a ella para susurrarle algo al oído. Ella si es posible aumenta su sonrojo.

El se gira y me vuelve a saludar una vez más. Y se encamina hacia la entrada. Bella mueve su mano para despedirse de el, y me invita a pasar.

Al entrar a su casa me doy cuenta, que su aroma a fresas invade cada rincón de la sala, me invita a tomar a siento, y sus muebles son tan confortables, me pregunta si quiero algo de tomar y le contesto que sí. Ella desaparece un momento y puedo admirar todas sus fotografías. Al instante me percato que hay una donde aparece con su hermano, en una habitación de hospital, ella esta acostada en la cama, y su hermano sentado a lado de ella. El brazo de Jacob esta enyesado. Inmediatamente la observo a ella y aun pálida y despeinada se sigue viendo hermosa.

-Aquí está tu café Edward, me sonríe –me sonrojo por mi atrevimiento, así que regreso la foto a su lugar.

-Gracias Bella, tomo el café con mis manos, sorbo un poco y mi paladar es víctima de una sabor increíble –esta riquísimo le digo sinceramente.

-Gracias Edward es receta de familia y se vuelve a sonrojar. Ella está sentada en otro sillón enfrente de mí. Me mira fijamente y después mira a la foto. Su mirada se torna triste, así que tomo el valor y le pregunto. -¿Qué paso ahí Bella?

Ella me mira de nuevo y habla. –_Hace aproximadamente tres años Edward mi hermano y yo íbamos de Vacaciones a Alaska, donde viven mis padres. Sin embargo cuando íbamos por la carretera que sale de Washington. Jake y yo íbamos felices cantando, y riendo por que nos encontraríamos con nuestros padres, después de un tiempo de no vernos. Íbamos distraídos que no nos fijamos que hacia nosotros venía un camión, cuando me di cuenta, le grite a Jake el intento frenar el auto, pero no pudo. Fue demasiado tarde, sentí un golpe muy fuerte y los dos salíamos disparados del auto por qué no traíamos el cinturón puesto. Lo único que recuerdo es escuchar levemente el sonido de las ambulancias, pero nada más. Desperté meses después en el hospital y no recordaba absolutamente nada ni a nadie. Sabes es algo raro lo que sucedió aun no podemos explicar cómo fue que mi hermano y yo perdimos la memoria en ese accidente. Todo fue algo muy espantoso, pero estábamos juntos en esto. Vivimos un tiempo en casa de nuestros padres, pero no nos podíamos acoplar. No vinimos a vivir aquí a Seattle y a empezar de nuevo. Hay cosas que han ido regresando poco a poco, no todo pero al menos recordamos a nuestra familia. Decidimos tomarlo como una nueva oportunidad de vida por que los doctores daban pocas esperanzas para ambos. Sin embargo aquí estamos, a veces yo despierto por culpa de las pesadillas horribles. El miedo a perder a mi hermano es algo constante. Por eso tratamos de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo que podemos._

Para este punto ella está llorando, yo me acerco a abrazarla, y de pronto recuerdo que hace tres años, fui a Forks, hace tres años fue lo de mi sueño. Hace tres años conocí la historia de Marie y Anthony. Hace tres años cuando venía de regreso a Seattle me encontré con un accidente en la carretera. Recordé cuando una de las personas me dijo el nombre de ella. Isabella Swan. Aun recuerdo la extraña sensación de tristeza que tuve por semanas, al no conocer que fue de esa chica. Y ahora tres años después me doy cuenta que la tengo enfrente de mí. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si cree en las coincidencias, si cree en las vidas pasadas, cuando ella se separa de mis brazos. Y me pregunta.

–_Sabes Edward, tal vez pienses que es una locura, pero cuando me encontraba en coma, tuve un sueño. Yo estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, no sabía dónde estaba, pero era un lugar feliz, donde no sentía ningún dolor y sentía mucha paz. Caminaba y caminaba pero solo podía ver un hermoso paisaje, lleno de hermosas flores de todos los colores. Seguí caminando y encontré un hermoso lago, me senté porque sentía que estaba perdida. Estaba pensando y tratando de recordar algo que me indicara donde estaba, cuando recordé que era lo que me había pasado. Recordé el fuerte accidente, y me comencé a preocupar por Jake. Comencé a sentir un fuerte miedo y cuando justo iba a pararme. Sentí una pequeña mano tocar mi hombro. Voltee y me encontré con dos hermosos ojos color verde, así como los tuyos, así de intensos. El dueño de esa mirada tan inocente era un pequeño de cabello color bronce, el era infinitamente hermoso. Así que creí por un segundo que se trataba de un ángel. Un tierno ángel, que llego para rescatarme. _

_Cuando le iba a preguntar quién era el. El me tendió sus brazos y yo gustosa lo tome, el busco su espacio entre mi cuerpo y se sentó en mi regazo, lo abrace con la mayor devoción con la cual pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo se envolvió en algo mágico, algo que no te puedo explicar Edward, el me hizo sentir en paz. Acaricie suavemente su cabello y comencé a cantarle, el me miro a los ojos, y me vi reflejada en el, él con su pequeña y suave manita acaricio mi mejilla. Yo le di un beso en su cabecita. Y él me dijo algo que me dejo totalmente en shock._

Para este punto siento que gruesas lagrimas que se derraman en mis mejillas, no entiendo porque el sueño de Bella me conmueve tanto.

-¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo Bella? –le pregunto deseando conocer más del sueño y ver hasta qué punto esto está conectado.

_-El me dijo: "Mami te amo tanto, pero sabes aun no es el momento para que estemos juntos. Aun no es mi turno para regresar, pero el tuyo si lo es. No te preocupes por mí. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y seremos totalmente felices. Tú, yo, papi y mi hermanita" _

_Segundos después el se soltó de mis brazos. Me beso la mejilla y sin que yo pudiera detenerlo salió corriendo y lo perdí de vista. En ese momento sentí una luz muy fuerte. Solo recuerdo haber despertado y ver a dos personas llorando a lado de mí. Y así fue como regrese a la vida._

Así es como me doy cuenta de que la vida está llena de momentos importantes, momentos que te definen, tal vez quise creer que lo que me paso en la casa vieja hace tres años, fue puro producto de mi imaginación o de mis sueños de escritor. Tal vez la reencarnación es algo que existe. Reencarnamos cuando nuestro propósito de vida no fue cumplido en la anterior. Reencarnamos para obtener la recompensa por la cual algún día luchamos. Tal vez la historia de Marie y Anthony si fue cierta, y esta tan ligada a nosotros dos que fue por esa razón, que la descripción que me da Bella del niño de sus sueños encaja perfectamente con la descripción que Marie me dio, así como también con el sueño que tuve de el fatal día de Anthony y Ethan. Y si en esta vida mi propósito es cumplir con ese destino, así será, si ella quiere le daré a Bella esa vida hermosa y feliz que tanto se merece. Ella es mi destino y quiero que así sea por el resto de mi vida, hasta que juntos tengamos el final feliz que tanto merecemos.

No le cuento nada a bella de la historia, pero sé que en el fondo ella lo presiente, lo sé porque amó mi libro, amó la historia de esos dos personajes que se amaron a pesar de aquel que quiso romper su historia.

_-¿Bella crees en el destino? –le pregunto, sé que es algo apresurado, pero quiero empezar a escribir nuestra historia desde ahora._

_-Ella toma de mis manos y habla. -Si el destino significa haberte encontrado a ti por medio de tu hermoso libro. Si Edward creo en el fervientemente._

_Emocionado y arriesgando todo lo que puedo, le pregunto. –Bella tal vez esto que voy a hacer es una locura, que nos acabamos de conocer pero quiero confesarte algo. –me siento algo nervioso, pero lo intento._

_-_Sabes, yo no encontraba un sentido en mi vida. Había logrado cumplir cada uno de mis sueños. Sé que soy joven, pero nunca fui capaz de encontrar el amor. Cada experiencia que tuve siempre se sintió incorrecta. Me sentía perdido si un propósito en la vida, todo era para mí tan vacío. Hasta que hace una semana te encontré. Te mire y el tiempo se detuvo. No había para mi nada en ese momento más que tu. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí algo tibio en mi corazon. Este dejo de latir por un momento. Entonces, tú sonreíste y comenzó a andar de nuevo. Fue como si mi corazón hubiera estado muerto, muerto desde que nací, solo tu presencia fue capaz de hacerlo revivir. Después cuando saliste de ese lugar, mi corazón se volvió a detener. Sentí un inmenso vacío en mi interior y sin embargo no tuve el valor para ir corriendo detrás de ti. Pero de pronto regresaste, corriste hacia mí y me abrazaste. Mi corazón volvió a latir, yo quería llorar porque al sentir como tu cuerpo se amoldaba correctamente al mío, fue como encontré el verdadero sentido de mi vida. El ver cómo me sonríes, el ver cómo te sonrojas, son experiencias que quiero vivir hasta el último suspiro de mi vida. Al escucharte ahora siento como cada una de las piezas de mi rompecabezas se van acomodando lentamente. Tal vez es algo loco, pero mi alma te reconoce, mi alma no quiere separarse de ti y si esto no funciona, quiero decirte que mi alma ya no me pertenecerá nunca más. Porque ahora mi alma estará siempre junto a ti. Porque ahora sé que el verdadero sentido de mi vida es hacerte inmensamente feliz. Así que Bella ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? Termino mi declaración esperando que ella me diga algo, pero no dice nada. Siento que abrí la boca de más. Le hablo y hablo pero ella no reacciona, está en estado de shock. Volteo y me dirijo hacia la puerta, nunca pensé que ella se fuera a poner en ese estado por mi culpa. Cuando me aproximo a abrir la puerta ella. Ella grita mi nombre.

-_Edward. No te vayas, no me dejes ¡Si me quiero casar contigo!_ Volteo y ella corre hacia mí, me toma de las mejillas y me besa. El tiempo se vuelve a detener y correspondo su beso. El beso me sabe a un por siempre. El beso me sabe a promesas y sueños. El beso me sabe a un futuro junto a ella. La conexión de nuestras almas es algo que nadie podrá romper. No sé que me depara en un futuro con ella. No lo sé, solo sé que ansió que ese futuro comience hoy y se escriba el resto de la historia.

.

.

.

_**Tiempo después**_

Han pasado varios meses desde ese día. Conocí a su familia, ella conoció a la mía. Mi hermana Alice y Bella se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Lo mismo ocurrió entre su hermano y yo. Con la convivencia creció un vinculo muy poderoso entre ambos. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Descubrí que teníamos tantas cosas en común. Me sentía identificado a él en muchos sentidos.

El momento más importante llego. Mi boda con Bells, ese día fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Ella lucia hermosa y radiante en su bello vestido blanco. Nos casamos en un prado que encontramos un día cuando íbamos a visitar a sus padres, rumbo en la carretera hacia Forks, cerca de la casona aquella. Fue un momento feliz, el prado lucia realmente hermoso gracias a nuestras madres, a mi hermana y a Vanessa la novia de Jake.

Después de la boda dio paso a nuestra luna de miel, que sin dudarlo fue el preciso momento donde nuestras almas se conectaron a un nivel demasiado alto. El momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron fueron la perfecta culminación de nuestro encuentro, y como si un grado alto de esta felicidad fuera imposible. Meses después de nuestra boda Bella me dio una noticia que movería una parte de nuestras vidas.

_Flashback_

_-Edward hay algo que tengo que contarte. –me dice y mi corazón vuelve a querer salirse de mi cuerpo._

_-¿Qué paso corazón?_

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me sentía un poco mal, y tu me obligaste a ir al hospital?_

_-Si, Bells lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Qué paso tienes algo grave? –le pregunto y se encienden alarmas en mi interior ante el miedo de que la razón de mi existencia tenga algo grave. _

_Gruesas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, y el miedo invade mi alma. –¿Bells qué pasa? – mi voz tiembla por la desesperación._

_-Yo Edward… Yo… Estoy embarazada._

_Ella me contesta y yo no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. ¡Bells está embarazada!. Vamos a tener un bebe para completar nuestra felicidad._

_-¡BELLS! –grito y me siento plenamente feliz, la tomo entre mis brazos y mientras reímos doy vueltas con ella por toda la casa. Paramos y la beso con un beso cargado de amor y anhelos. Esa noticia hizo que nuestra felicidad aumentara aun mas si es posible._

Ocho meses después un cálido día de julio nació Anthony Cullen Swan. Un niño precioso de ojos hermosos color verde y cabello color chocolate. Un niño amado desde el primer día que nació. Nos volvió locos a todos. Movió tanto nuestras vidas para bien. Fue el primer nieto para ambas familias, el primer sobrino así que fue extremadamente consentido.

Dos años después Bella me dio la noticia de un nuevo embarazo y llego a nuestras vidas Marie Cullen Swan en un frio diciembre al contrario de su hermano. Tony estaba feliz con la noticia y desde el primer día que le contamos que tendría una hermanita la amo con todo su inocente corazón. Vivía para protegerla, para platicar con ella. Aun y siendo tan pequeño en su corazón no existía ningún odio ni rencor hacia su hermanita. La llegada de estos dos angelitos vino a reforzar nuestra unión, a un nivel todavía más alto.

Ahora estoy con Bella aquí en nuestro patio, contando estrellas tumbados en el pasto. Acabamos de dormir a nuestros pequeños de 12 y 10 años respectivamente. Nuestro matrimonio está más fuerte que nunca. Me acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

-Señora Cullen, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de mi vida. Le digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero ella no me contesta.

Se levanta del suelo y extrañado por su comportamiento me levanto yo también.

-Edward ¿Crees en la reencarnación? –me formula la pregunta que hace años quise hacerle yo, pero que me quise guardar para mi memoria.

-La verdad cielo si, si lo hago ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le contesto.

-Por que existe un sentimiento en mi corazón que me hace creer que yo te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si nuestro amor ya hubiera sido creado desde antes de que naciéramos. Tal vez te parezca loco, pero cuando leí tu libro me sentí totalmente identificada con Marie, sentí cada cosa que contaba como si me hubiera pasado a mí. El amor que sintió cuando conoció a Anthony fue lo mismo que yo sentí cuando te conocí a ti. El miedo y la desesperación de ver lo que le paso a su hijo y a su esposo, se asemejaban tanto a lo que sentí cuando desperté del coma que causo el accidente. Y cuando nacieron nuestros hijos lo que sentí al verlos, me recordó lo que sentí al conocer al niño de mis sueños que me llamaba mamá, era tan parecido a Tony. Que me hace creer en la vida más allá de la muerte.

Conmovido por la declaración de mi esposa, la beso y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le contesto.-Si la reencarnación es posible mi amor. Entonces déjame decirte que… Más allá de la muerte… Te encontré. La beso, no le cuento de mi sueño, ni de mi inspiración en el libro. Pero sé que en el fondo de su corazón ella lo sabe.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
